The Marriage Project
by Just Dreamin Big
Summary: When one of the health teachers decide it a good idea to pair the students up for a pretend marriage, Maya gets paired up with new kid, Lucas Friar. And Maya practically despises Lucas... Oh, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You do not know how excited I am to be typing this story, this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. So here I am, writing the author note. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)**

***

I didn't understand, I kept repeating what the teacher had just said.

"Lucas and Maya, you will be partnered up for marriage."

You must be thinking, how can Maya be getting married at fourteen? Well I'm not of course, my teacher decided it was a good idea to tell us all about marriage and how to manage before we thought about having teenage marriages and pregnancies. Ha, as if I were ever going to be getting married, how would date me? Let alone, marry me?

So she decided to partner us up at random to pretend we were married, of course, I hadn't been excited, but Missy, indeed was, she was expecting to be married to Lucas, who she tried so hard to date, he wasn't interested in her though although he never was rude to her and let her have her way, I was expecting them to be partnered up but it ended up with me being partnered with him, something I had even prayed to god, wouldn't happen.

Unfortunately... It did.

"Um, we all due respect miss," I began. I was trying to sound polite and mature so the teacher would think I really didn't want to do this. "But I do not want to be partnered up with Lucas, he's so... Ugh. If you partner me up with him, I'll start talking like him and that would be a nightmare for me."

"Sorry Ms. Hart," my teacher apologised.

"You mean, Mrs. Friar," Lucas laughed, interrupting the teacher.

I glared at him and threw draggers at him from my eyes, he was sat next to me so I kicked him hard in his shins.

He held onto it, rubbing onto it as if he were healing it, and screamed in pain.

"Anyway, this was all done in random and everyone else is happy with their partners," my teacher answered. "So I cannot swap you with someone else."

"I'm sure Riley would be ha-...," I said. I changed my mind, Riley was paired up with Farkle and Farkle was even more annoying.

"Why can't Maya and I swop?" Missy suggested.

Lucas begged me to say no, he was on his knees, giving a puppy dog look, I groaned.

"You know what, never mind, how long is this 'project' going to be?"

"A whole month."

"WHAT! I don't care if I fail this class, I'm not being married to Lucas for a whole entire month!" I screamed.

"Well, you could always file a divorce but as a rule, you'd fail in the project and your grades aren't the best, as you may know and in addition to failing, you'll have to pay me a hundred dollars," the teacher responded.

I sunk down in my seat and scowled. This would be a long month.

***

As she continued, blabbing on about being married, I stared into outer space, dreaming about insults to say to Lucas, I hated him that much, I always insulted him, yet he managed to keep the same smirk he wore every morning, every time I insulted him. He didn't do anything I asked, he thought the opposite I thought, we were polar opposites and we both detested each other.

I snapped out of my day dreaming when I heard something I dreaded she would make us do.

"As well as you being married, some of you will even have to take care of a baby, with this hat I'm holding, I'm going to pull out three random names, each name that is picked out will have a baby that their husband or wife will have to take care of, as well as that, each pair will also spin this gigantic wheel I had gotten and after spinning, the wheel will tell them what job they will be given, some pairs might be lucky and will get to be very rich although some might be given a poor job, this is meant to be fun and I don't mean to offend anyone if they get a bad job," the teacher explained.

She placed her hand into the hat and I crossed my fingers, wishing my name would not be picked.

"Riley Mathews," she began, Riley stood up, smiling, Farkle was behind her, whispering some that I made out which was:

Riley had a baby boy, he has pale skin, with brown eyes and plump lips, he looked a bit weird since one of his fake eyes had no eyelashes.

"Let's name him, Farkle junior."

Riley groaned and shook her heard, I almost felt sorry for her but then I remembered I was being paired up with Lucas. Honestly, I hoped Riley wouldn't be mad since she had a huge and obvious crush on Lucas. She knew I hated him, right?

"Next person is Missy Bradford,"

Missy shrieked, as she looked at the baby she was given. It had brown skin and one of its ears wasn't there, if had a piece of blonde hair poking out and had one tooth.

"That baby, it's so ugly and I'm only fourteen and it's already crying!" Missy screamed, stomping her foot in the ground. She dropped the baby onto the floor as it cried even more.

I looked at her pretend husband, it was a new boy called Jason. He was pretty cute, with dirty blonde hair in an under cut, he had the perfect chocolate brown eyes and was a little taller than me, I wanted to ask him out on a date but was too nervous and Riley kept telling me to go for Lucas since she thought it was obvious he had a crush on me. But why would Riley be telling me to do that if she has a crush on him? That, I didn't know the answer too and don't care if I never found out, she should know I despise Lucas more than anything, Jason was sweet to everyone or so I heard and we only spoke once which we were just some hi's.

Maybe, we'll get to know each other soon?

As I saw Missy's tantrum, I laughed, it was quite funny seeing Missy's tantrums.

"It's not funny!" Missy shouted.

Laughing even harder, I watched as the teacher pulled out another name.

"Maya Hart."

It was Missy's turn to laugh.

"The baby will probably commit suicide by the time the baby looks at Maya," Missy joked.

"Ms. Bradford, Suicide is a serious matter and is not to be joked about and these babies are fake and are only able to die if you do not take care of it properly the whole entire month, if it dies, you get an immediate fail," the teacher explained.

Lucas walked behind me, looking at the baby, it had blonde curly hair like mine and was a girl, with bright blue eyes, tanned skin, her hair wasn't too long since it was just a baby, she had long eyelashes that showed the beauty of her eyes, I smiled, it was actually really pretty.

"Let's name her Samantha," Lucas whispered.

"Fine but I'm calling her Sammy," I hissed.

He nodded. We waited for our turn to spin the wheel, Riley and Farkle were up first. Farkle spun it hard, when it finished spinning. Farkle's job was revealed, rich scientist.

"YES!" Farkle shouted. "I KNEW I WOULD BE SUCCESSFUL, In your face Friar, how are you supposed to get Riley and Maya, when I'm richer!"

"Umm Farkle, I personally don't care who's richer," Riley said.

"And I'm not interested in either of you," I muttered, looking down at the ground. Hardly anyone heard except Farkle.

"We didn't ask for your opinion," Farkle replied.

Riley shrugged her shoulders, Lucas went to the front of the line and spun the wheel, it landed on a  
>poor vet that worked at a pet shop.<p>

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed in annoyance. I would be married to a poor man, which wasn't that bad since I didn't judge men in their men but he'd be coming home smelling like animal poop.

"But Maya, I would have done anything to be you right now, your husband is an animal lover, how sweet is that and you have a gorgeous baby!" Riley argued.

"I don't care," I murmured, folding my arms.

Jason spun the wheel and got an average paid owner of an orphanage. I smiled at him, I wouldn't mind at least he was helping homeless kids. Missy burst out crying.

"I hate this project! Why couldn't he land on a hot model, or an actor or anything than having to deal with stupid orphans!" Missy shrieked.

That was it, I had, had enough, I slapped her hard on the cheek.

"They're not stupid, how would you feel if you had no parents and had to live with a bunch of people you hardly know!" I screamed.

"Just because you have no father Maya, doesn't mean you have to go slapping me!" Missy shouted, placing her right hand on her red cheek.

The teacher finally jumped into the conversation.

"That is enough class, if you cannot do this quietly, all of you will be given two hours detention."

We all fell silent and I returned back to my seat, letting tears flow down, how did Missy know about this? I had only told the Mathews and now everyone in this class knew and they would give me sympathy, something I didn't want, all I wanted to be treated was equally.

I pulled out my secret journal that my father used to have before he left me, I had found it when I had been peaking around in my mother's room, there was no writing in the pages but my father had put his name on it but had ripped out the pages, it easily showed, the first I very was fine red leather, with minor scratches, I kept it with me and decided to write down little thoughts in it and still do, it's like a way for me to communicate with my dad, I thought this was the perfect time to write in it so I took out my pencil and wrote in it. Most of the things I write are so childish and crappy but I don't care, it keeps me calm.

_Today I was paired up with my enemy, Lucas to have a pretend marriage and everyone found out, my father left me, everything was so weird and this should be a very interesting project.  
><em>

**A/N: That is it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ! A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the positive feedback for my story, about 14 reviews for the first chapter!**

**There's a few of you guys who think I'm trying to copy another story, I promise I'm not, I had gotten inspiration from an Austin and ally story which maybe some of you guys are familiar with, then again, that author had gotten inspiration from another show but I promise you guys this story will be different, please trust me and I really hope you carry on reading because I love hearing your feedback for my writing.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter, please review. :)**

*******

As school finished, I tried to avoid Lucas as much as possible, whenever I saw him coming, I would open a random locker and hide my face in it, I didn't want to think about us being partnered up for marriage even if it was just pretend.

It was bad enough, Missy had taunted me the whole of lunch and threatened to get me into huge trouble if I didn't swop with her, I really wanted to swop with Missy but Lucas had begged me and although I despised him, Riley would be upset and Riley meant the world to me.

I peered around and noticed that I was the only one in the hallways so I made a run for it before Lucas could appear, to my dismay, I bumped into the boy I had been running from, Lucas.

"Hey...wifey," Lucas joked.

"Hey... Can you move?" I replied, noticing a teacher nearby.

"That isn't a very nice way to talk to your husband, now, is it?" Lucas laughed.

I clenched my fists. "Will you shut up? Your lucky that I'm failing and I need to pass this class or else I would have literally punched your face right now and stolen a hundred dollars from you."

Lucas lost his smirk after what I had just said and had gotten more serious.

"Fine, I'll try and help you pass but could we at least act like friends?" Lucas asked,

"I'll try," I muttered and walked away, my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground.

Did we have a shot at becoming friends? We were both so different and all we ever did was make fun of each other. Plus, it would be hard not making fun of him.

I met up with Riley at the subway as the marriage subject was brought up from Riley.

"You're so lucky, you get to partner up with Lucas and you have a gorgeous baby, speaking of babies, Maya, where's yours?" Riley began,

Shit, shit, shit. I had forgotten it in my locker.

"I forgot in my locker, if I don't get it, it'll probably die of starvation by the time, I get to school tomorrow," I replied.

Great, I had to walk all the way back to school just to get a fake baby.

*******

I had went back to school and gotten my baby, who had been wailing like a lunatic, I was very convinced to slap him but I knew I didn't want to be an abusive mother if I ever got a real baby so I didn't.

As I went on my phone, checking Instagram, Sammy, began to cry once again. No tears would come out of her, obviously, but the sound of her crying is dead annoying and disruptive.

I placed my phone on my dresser and walked to Sammy, who I had placed on my bed, I didn't know if she was hungry, or if she needed a change of diapers, ugh, this was so exhausting as I held my nose, with one hand I checked her diapers (yes, fake babies poop too), to my dismay, it was just utterly disgusting, I held my nose even harder and breathed from my mouth so I couldn't smell anything, I threw the diaper in the bin and pulled out a clean one from the packet that our teacher had given us. She even gave us a supply of fake baby food and milk to feed fake babies, I didn't even know if they existed.

After I had changed her, she stayed quiet for about 10 minutes and began crying again, I gave her, her fake milk bottle and fed it to her, cradling her in my arms. She finished drinking and I took the bottle, the next five minutes, she had fallen asleep.

*******  
>I couldn't sleep at all, Sammy had been wailing for hours and had only slept for about half an hour, when she woke up crying again, I was lucky that my mum had a late shift or else she would have been furious. I decided to dial Riley, I didn't dare dial Lucas because I didn't want to look like I was horrible at being a decent mother in front of him.<p>

Riley was probably asleep but I knew as a fact, she kept her phone next to her bed, I just hoped her phone wasn't silenced or turned off.

As I ringed her, she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she muttered.

"Hey Riley," I greeted causally, pretending like calling someone at 3 in the morning was something that everybody did.

"May I ask, why you're calling me past 3 in the morning?" she asked crankily, sounding like she wanted to kill me.

"How did you get your baby to shut the frick up?" I replied, clenching my fists.

"Easy, I didn't, I gave it to Farkle to take care of it, his duty, not mine," Riley answered.

I smirked, I knew what I had to do tomorrow, it was Lucas' turn to suffer. All I had to do now, was try and shut this baby up.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.****

  
>"You're turn," I said, handing Lucas, Sammy.<p>

I grinned at him from ear to ear. He opened his mouth to speak, looking quite shocked but he changed his face to a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him, he always had a reason to make that annoying smirk.

"You were too weak to take care of a fake baby," Lucas laughed.

"You try and take care of it, see how that works for you," I replied.

"I will," he answered, looking a bit nervous.

I walked away, Lucas holding the baby. I could relax for the rest of the day at school and at home.

*******

During history class, Lucas was holding the baby, it was crying like crazy. Mr. Mathews couldn't teach, holding my ears wouldn't work and all the baby did was cry.

"How do you get this thing to be quiet?" Lucas asked, looking stressed.

"Ooh, looks like someone is too weak to take care of a baby," I chuckled.

He glared at me as Riley looked sympathetic to Lucas, she held the baby and attempted to calm it down but failed miserably.

"DAD! You try and stop this baby! You had to take care of two in real life!" Riley shouted, handing Mr. Mathews the baby.

"This is your assignment, not mine, you have to take care of it and learn how to take care of a baby, maybe after this assignment you could even try babysitting," Cory replied.

"No thank you, Mr. Mathews, plus it's Lucas' turn to take care of the baby, not mine," I answered.

"Why would you do that? You don't take turns in parenting," Cory explained.

"Why not, dad? Farkle is doing a great job in taking care of my baby?" Riley asked.

"Well, Riley, teamwork is something very important in parenting," Cory responded.

The baby continued crying the rest of the lesson and Cory finally gave up.

"Just give me the baby already, Lucas," Cory ordered.

He managed to make it quiet in a matter of minutes, we all clap impressed but he shushed us.

"Consider that a lesson for all of you," he simply said.

I glanced at Lucas, who looked ashamed that he couldn't even take care of a fake baby, I didn't dare laugh because for once in a lifetime, I actually felt sorry that I didn't help him.

So after class, I walked up to him, deciding to actually try and become friends with him. I smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asked me angrily, holding the baby in his arms, making sure not to make too much noise so it wouldn't awaken.

"To try and be friends," I replied, my hands in my pockets.

"Why would you want to do that all of a sudden?" he answered.

"Well since we're going to be married and having to take care of a baby for the rest of the month, wouldn't it be a bit easier if we were friends?" I explained.

He stayed silent for a second and then smiled.

"Sure, let's be friends."

I smiled at him back.

"So... friend. What do you want to do, after school?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about the arcade?" He suggested.

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside of school, after school finishes," I agreed.

It was settled, I would go to the arcade with Lucas Friar as friends.

*****  
><strong>  
>Riley had literally freaked out when I told her at lunch.<p>

"You are so lucky!" she squeaked gleefully, like some obsessive fangirl. "You're going on a date with Lucas!"

"It's not a date, Riley, you know we're total enemies. We're trying to be friends so we can do well on this project. And plus, I would never ever date my best friend's crush," I answered.

"That's what they all say," Riley mumbled.

"You've been reading way too many, romance novels," I replied.

When school was over, I said goodbye to Riley and waited outside for Lucas.  
>It had only taken a couple of minutes until he walked down the steps of the school building, waving at me, his same smirk still attached to his face.<p>

"Ready to go?" I asked, my right foot against the school wall.

"Yep," he replied, popping the p.

We walked together to the arcade, not the lovey dovey way, where the couple holds hands, smiling, we talked casually next to each other, discussing our hobbies.

"So, you're into baseball?" I asked.

He nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm into drawing things, anytime I get inspiration, I grab my phone and take a picture of it to draw when I get home or when I am at home, I grab my sketch book and start drawing," I answered truthfully.

"Will you ever give me an art lesson?" he asked.

"Only if you ever teach me how to play baseball properly," I responded.

"Deal," he agreed, we shook hands.

"But Lucas, where's the baby?" I questioned.

"Oh, I left it with Farkle, paid him 20 bucks," he said.

"Well then you're technically not taking care of it so you have to take care of it tomorrow," I ordered.

"I spent 20 dollars, I think that's fair enough," Lucas complained.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

When we arrived at the arcade, surprisingly it was pretty full, school had only just ended, how could it already be crowded?

We walked over to ice hockey game and we played it, had just won after a whole 10 minutes of playing, I has only beat him by one point but still gloated.

"Fine, you won that one but let's try and play that basketball hoop game, we'll see who'll win," he chuckled.

"That's so unfair! You're way taller than me," I argued.

"I'll go easy on you," he simply said.

Although I'll admit, Lucas did go easy on me, he won easily, he put another coin in and this time we shared one hoop, I held the ball with my one hand and Lucas took my other hand, placing it on where it should be. He helped me score a goal and instructed me to just do what he had shown me again.

I blushed a little whenever he touched my hand, it felt pretty weird because just yesterday he was my bitter enemy, now he wasn't that bad.

*****  
>AN: So that is the end of the second chapter, sorry it was pretty rubbish, though I did like how I ended the second chapter, hoped you enjoy and please leave a review if you did. :)**


End file.
